whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Cairo by Night
|price = Print: $22.69 PDF: $11.99 }} Cairo by Night is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Masquerade about the culture and secrets of the Kindred of Cairo. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Ancients in an Ancient City :Older than both of the warring sects combined, Cairo sits perched atop the Nile like a pharaoh upon a throne, but all is not well in the city. Ancient conspiracies play out nightly while the Caitiff prince struggles with the resident Kindred's issues of faith. Cairo hides a myriad of secrets from itself as well as its shadowy denizens. :Cairo by Night'' includes:'' :*''A complete setting for Vampire stories'' :*''Story hooks appropriate for characters of any age or power level'' :*''Opportunities to make characters a vital part of undead society in one of the world's oldest cities'' Chapters Introduction: The Pulse of Millennia A summary of the book, a quick overview of the real Cairo and its people, a lexicon, and recommend books, music, and film to set and get a feel for the mood. Chapter One: Sins of the Fathers: A History of Cairo Because of Set, the Kindred (and particularly the Followers of Set) have had a long-running hold in Cairo and Egypt in general. The history is greatly detailed from the ancient days to the coming of Islam and into modern nights. Chapter Two: Blood and Sand: Geography and the Undead The nine Cainite social zones of Cairo, or khittas, dictate how much of Kindred society is run there. As always, however, there are those who do not want to follow the rules. Many of the khittas are run by one clan; alongside the Setites, other clans of note include the Assamites, Nosferatu, and Ventrue. Chapter Three: Brothers in Arms: Pyramids of Power Notes on the major Kindred organizations that work within Cairo, such as the Ashirra, the Hajj, and Allah Walid, as well as notable mortal societies. Chapter Four: Dead Among the Dead: The Damned of Cairo The famous and infamous Kindred of Cairo, as well as information on the Thaumaturgy path Soul of the Serpent. Chapter Five: Ummel-Dunya: Storytelling Cairo Suggestions and tips on creating Cairo based chronicles, including major themes and ideas such as the Islamic religion, the mysteries of ancient Egypt, and the major influence of the Assamites and Setites. Appendix: Shadows in Dust: The Hidden Host The secret and ancient Kindred who survive, biding their time for a takeover. Background Information This is the Vampire: The Masquerade entry for the Year of the Scarab. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters * Set - Founder of the Followers of Set * Osiris - Set's kindred (?) brother, who fought him for control of Egypt * Isis - Osiris' wife, who brought her slain husband back to life * Horus - Son of Osiris, who fought off Set's forces after his father's return to the underworld * Mukhtar Bey - Prince of Cairo and, unusually, a Caitiff * Abdallah - Founder of the Mamluk * Angelique - One of the rare Cappadocians, awaiting her master's return ; The Hajj : * Ibn Ja'far the Golden - Nosferatu leader of Cairo's Ashirra * Shahid - Ibn Ja'far's childe * Mohammed Rihani - a poet ; Alnilam : * Shagaret al-Durr, the Tree of Pearls * Petra, Shagaret's childe * Yehuda, one of the few Jewish Nosferatu in Cairo ; Akhiya Futuwa : * Waulkeen, visionary and leader of the Caitiffs * Najat, Waulkeen's beloved * Sparrow * Adri the Seeker - a Ravnos masquerading as a Caitiff ; Sabbat : * Munther al-Aswad, Bishop of Cairo * Mesmera, al-Aswad's childe * Spenser, an American antitribu ; Followers of Set : * Izzat al-Khunzir - nationalist elder * Umm Nadji - a Setite sex worker * David Mooreland - a Setite cult leader * Sadiq al-Farigh, a trader in favors * DJ Too-Tone - a Setite musician * Acthoes - a Setite * Kahina the Sorceress - one of the two heads of the Dream Court * Shirkol - an envoy to the Dream Court from the Court of Steel and Sky * The Sleeping Lord - plague-ridden lord of the Dream Court, in torpor ; Malkavians : * Nazrudin the Wise - a Malkavian "prophet" and pawn of al-Ussa * Aziz, Prince of Riddles - a Malkavian tale-spinner who may have achieved Golconda * Assad Salhoum - spy of the Camarilla ; Tremere : * Sylvia Kilver - ally of Setite sorcerers * Hyapatia - rival of Sylvia * Kasper von Aupfholme - Hyapatia's sire, currently missing ; Toreador : * Andreas LeCompte - leader of the Cairene Toreador * Fahd al-Zawba'a - self-appointed "hero" * Muhandis - architect and warrior against the Baali ; Assamites : * Antara the Shepherd - disgraced elder * Tel'aat el-Ali - Antara's rival * Imanna - Antara's childe * Beomedian Khulud - an Assamite crime lord ; Lasombra : * Fatimah al-Lam'a - advisor to the Prince * Christobal - Munther al-Aswad's childe ; True Brujah : * Al-Muntaqim, childe of Agonistes, "the Avenger" * Al-Muntathir, childe of Agonistes, "God's Witness" * Ibn Khaldun, childe of Al-Muntathir chronicler and statesman ; Ventrue : * Sheridan Foster - leader of the local Ventrue * Hussein al-Husseini - Foster's right-hand man ; Gangrel : * Nadima al-Muqanna, Priestess of Dreams - leader of the Disciples of Anubis * Nazirah - Nadima's childe * Abd al-Jileel - a penitent ; Caitiff : * Afifa, the Herald - a pregnant Caitiff ; Non-Kindred : * Netjeru-Khemi - a vindictive Shemsu-Heru * Hatshepsut - resurrected Queen of Repose * Abu al-Intiqam - a Child of Osiris rendered mortal again * Winthrop Murray - a founder of the Arcanum and now immortal Terminology Akhiya Futuwa, Akritai, Allah Walid, Alnilam, Arcanum (WOD), Ashirra, Cult of Isis, Dream Court, Hajj (VTM), Ikhwan al-Safa, Lilin, Society of Leopold, Week of Midnight Sun Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:2002 releases Category:Year of the Scarab